Todo por ti
by Luna-Inverse725
Summary: 'No la puedo dejar ir, no cuando tengo aclarados mis sentimientos...'One shot situado después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura. XellosxLina


Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama es mía e.e

Espero que les guste :3

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_La guerra empezó por la avaricia de los gobernantes de los dos países, cada uno de ellos luchaba sin dejar oportunidad al otro bando. Hubo muchas muertes de niños y mujeres indefensas que nada habían hecho para merecerse ese final. Es por ello, que gracias a aquella masacre que estaba dando lugar, se concentraron demonios de todos los lugares, incluyéndome a mi, para poderse alimentar del sufrimiento, la desesperación y la ira. Uno de los allí presentes quiso que hubiera más destrucción, y se fue a matar a todo ser viviente. Los gobernantes de los dos países, al verle decidieron cooperar para poder salvar a sus respectivos países, pero nada pudieron hacer, se vieron totalmente acorralados. El demonio se preparó para eliminarlos del mapa, pero un haz de luz apareció y golpeó al demonio, deteniendo así el cruel destino que estaba apunto de ocurrir. El polvo que se formó se disipó, de el aparecieron cuatro figura, nunca pensé que las fuera a ver después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura. La primera era la de una muchacha, no mayor de dieciocho años, pelirroja. El siguiente era alto y esbelto, a juzgar por la espada que portaba un espadachín, rubio. A su lado una quimera con apariencia humana. Y por ultimo otra muchacha, la cual estaba muy desarrollada para su temprana edad. Los cuatro juntos atacaron al enemigo, cada uno se defendía como podía, pero el demonio los superaba en fuerza, la única esperanza era el gran hechizo, el Giga Slave. Aun recuerdo cuando ella lo realizó para poder derrotar a Fibrizzo. Puedo oír su voz recitando el hechizo que podría traerle su final._

_- Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, rey que reinas en el mar del caos, rey de la oscuridad dorada, estoy aquí para rogarte, para jurarte lealtad, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, por vuestro poder y el mio, sean totalmente destruidos..._

_Tal y como lo vi la última vez una gran energía del caos se almacenó sobre sus manos levantadas, formadose una gran bola de energía, lista para poder eliminar al demonio. No podía quedarme mirando, viendo como ella arriesga su vida para poder salvar a dos pueblos que no lo merecían, tomé una decisión. Me transporté por el plano astral hasta volver a aparecer detrás de ella, agarrándola de la cintura. Ella se percató del peso que había detrás suya, giró lentamente la cabeza sin perder la concentración, nuestras miradas de cruzaron, sus ojos rubíes con mis ojos amatistas, apartó su mirada de la mía, y rompió el silencio._

_- ¿Qué haces Xellos?_

_Su voz trasmitía en ese momento un gran sentimiento de indiferencia hacia mi, sin embrago eso no me detendrá._

_- Eso mi querida Lina, es secreto._

_Pude oír como de su boca escapó una pequeña risa, aquella que tanto me gustaba oír._

_- Si te quedas conmigo tú..._

_Pude notar su preocupación en ese momento, a pesar de estar a punto de lanzar el Gran Hechizo, se preocupó de mí._

_- No te preocupes, yo elegí entre las numerosas opciones que tenía._

_- ¿Que opciones?_

_Ella seguía sin dirigirme la mirada, estaba intentando controlar el hechizo, pero a la vez, me prestaba atención, no dudé ni un solo momento._

_- La primera opción era ayudar al demonio a acabar con ustedes. La segunda es quedarme mirando, absorbiendo toda la energía negativa. La tercera era ayudaros a acabar con él..._

_- Esa fue la que elegiste, ¿No?_

_- Aquella no fue, había una cuarta opción, la cual elegí._

_- Y... ¿Cual es...?_

_Su voz parecía insegura a la pregunta que acababa de formular, no le eché mucha importancia, pues lo que iba a decirle ahora era de suma importancia._

_- Ayudarte e ti a acabar con él, prestándote todas mis energías, para que así no vallas tú sola al Mar del Caos._

_Ella no se esperaba tal respuesta, giró bruscamente la cabeza y empezó a gritarme._

_- ¿¡Se puede saber porque!?, ¡Xellos si haces eso no podrás volver jamás!, ¡Te iras al Caos conmigo!, ¿¡Porqué me ayudas de está manera!?_

_- Porque te quiero Lina._

_La hechicera no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él, ¿Un demonio amando?, jamás lo había oído, bajó su mirada, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo, y miró de nuevo hacía el frente. Lo sabía, sabía que mi amor no era correspondido, pero era mejor intentarlo, pero de nuevo ella habló, salvándome de aquel foso en el que había caído._

_-Yo también te quiero Xellos... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Giga Slaveeeeee!_

_Pude oírlo perfectamente, a pesar de todos el ruido, puede oír su voz diciéndome que mi amor era correspondido, antes de desaparecer justo con ella en el Mar del Caos._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, esta fue una de mis ideas locas que se me ocurrieron xD

Espero que os halla gustado este One-Shot, y por último, para los que estéis siguiendo mi otro fanfic, ''La aventura continua'', INTENTARÉ subirlo pronto :)

Bueno, hasta la próxima :)


End file.
